onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cortez Isabella
}}| |extra1= |bounty= 0|}} }} Cortez Isabella is the reigning Queen of the Kingdom of Acero. She was a traveling companion of the Straw Hats for much of the Dark Syndicate Saga, as the leader of the resistance against Zero's criminal empire. After Zero was overthrowed, she took her place as Acero's rightful queen. Appearance Isabella is a tall woman with long red hair, and brown eyes. While she generally wears her hair straight, she'll often tie back behind her. She often has a bang over one of her eyes. She has a voluptuous figure that many consider beautiful. Isabella often often wears a full set of armor, with a blue skirt, and knee high boots. On the back of her neck, she has the symbol of Acero as a tattoo. Many have noted that she (and her twin sister for that matter) closely resembles her mother, Queen Luna. Erza Anime S2.png|Isabella's full body. Erza_without_armor.png|Isabella talking with Nami and Robin on the Thousand Sunny. Young_Erza_Avatar.jpg|Isabella as a child Personality Isabella is a stern, strict woman who demands order. She's not afriad to strike a person in the head for what she views as bad manners, or tomfoolery. Noted for commanding respect over her peers, Isabella is known for her keen mind, and practical approach to life. Adheering to a firm code of honor, Isabella has vowed never to take a life regardless of the circumstances, the sole exception being Zero. Internally, Isabella is a kind, loving woman, who cares deeply for her people, considering them to be like her extended family. She blames herself for her failure to defeat Zero the first time she tried, which lead to the deaths of many innocent people, and because of this, doubts her ability to be queen. Isabella also doubts her ability as a mother, thinking that she lacks the experience and mentality to raise a child. Relationships Allies Draco Draco and Isabella have known each other since they were children. The two grew up very close, with Draco constantly challenging Isabella to fights, but always losing. Eventually, as the two grew older, they developed romantic feelings for each other. This culminated in the time they spent apart after Zero's take over. When Isabella returned to Acero after a time in exile, she and Draco were reunited, and the two spent the night together, which lead to the birth of their son, Philip. Straw Hats Family Parents Isabella had a loving relationship with both her parents. Sisters As children, Isabella was very close with both her sisters. However, after Zero took control of Acero, Isabella's relationship with her twin, Delilah, effectively evaporated. Delilah, insisting that the kigndom was lost, and that the only way to protect the people was to submit to Zero, earned her twin's antagonism. When Nami initially asked about her, Isabella avoided the topic, saying she only had one sister, Ilia. Upon returning to Acero, Isabella and Delilah battled each other again, where they managed to fight to a standstill. After the battle, the two managed to find some reconciliation after Isabella heard Delilah's reasoning for why she joined Zero. However, Isabella said that she still couldn't forgive her twin for everything she did, and exiled Delilah from Acero. Delilah accepted her punishment, but said that she would still remain in contact. In startk contrast, Isabella deeply cares for Ilia, to such an extent, that she was willing to submit to Zero under threat of him harming her. She considers her inability to bring Ilia with her away from Acero when Zero was invading one of her greatest failures, and her greatest goal save pulling down Zero, is finding, and saving her younger sister. When asked, Isabella said that the only sister that she has is Ilia. Cortez Philip Philip is Isabella's young son, who she had with Draco. Not knowing where to send him, as nowhere was safe from the automatons, Isabella made the choice to keep her son close, and take him with her. While she loves her son deeply, Isabella is somewhat distant from him, due to her doubting her ability to be a mother to Philip. For his own, Philip is somewhat frightened by his mother, and tries not to engage her. After traveling with the Straw Hats, the two began to open up to each other more, and they became very close. Enemies Zero Powers and Abilities For three years, Isabella lived as a mercenary, taking dangerous jobs for various individuals across the Grand Line. Haki Swordsmanship Isabella is a very skilled swordswoman, enough to fight on par with Zoro as well as the mercenary, Orion Baron. She specializes in one sword style. History Past Early Life Isabella was born as the eldest child and heir of King Cortez Carlos and Queen Cortez Luna of the Kingdom of Acero. She had an identical twin sister named Delilah, and a younger sister named Ilia, born when Isabella was six. As a child, Isabella was trained by her father and guards in swordplay, proving herself to be a prodigy. At one point when she was young, she was able to defeat two of her father's guards without much trouble. When Isabella was seven, she and Drago met for the first time. Drago accused Isabella of being a spoiled princess, which angered the latter, and the the two got into a fight, which ended with Isabella pinning Drago. Drago was embarrassed and said that Isabella cheated, to which the princess countered by saying that real men acknowledge when they're beaten. The two glare at each other for a time, before Drago and Isabella started laughing about it all, and the two quickly became close friends afterwards, sometimes sparring together. Zero's Invasion One day, when Isabella was 12, Acero was suddenly come under attack by the automatons, lead by the crime lord Zero. Isabella expressed her desire to fight the machines, but her father ordered her and her sisters to take shelter with their mother. As they were running through the palace, the girls wathced as an explosion in the palace caused a collapse that their mother died in. Despite Ilia's cries, Isabella and Delilah kept running. They met up with Drago, who knew a secret way out of the palace through the kitchen. In the chaos, Delialh was seperated from her sisters and friend. Soon they reached a small compartment in the kitchen, which they managed to slip through. Through that passage, they got out of the palace, and looked to make their escape, but were intercepted by Zero himself, who had been lead there by Delilah. Drago tries to charge Zero but is knocked away; Zero then grabs Ilia, thanking Delilah for her assistance, and promising that Ilia will be well taken care of. Isabella takes her sword and tries to charge Zero as well, but her sword is caught and broken. Zero then tells her that it would be illogical to kill her, as it would make her a martyr, and further destablize his new rule. To that end, he tells her to run, and never return. Despite hearing her sister's cries, Isabella runs away in tears with Drago. The two eventually mange to get onboard a ship fleeing the kingdom. However, before they can leave, Isabella kicks Drago off the boat, before making him promise to watch over her younger sister. Drago promises, as Isabella vows to someday return to Acero, and destroy Zero, and his criminal empire. Crimson Claw Arc Isabella first appears in a tavern that Zoro, Robin, and Chopper were both in. She comes in with a bag containing the severed hand of a man, and drops it on the counter, saying she "punished" a man named Dusse for the bartender. The bartender thanks her, and gives her the proper payment, as she goes and sits down at a table with a drink. Robin then identifies her as a mercenary, explaining the term to Chopper. Later, Isabella witnesses Zoro beating up a Crimson Claw enforcer, showing mild intrigue. As the Straw Hats are leaving, Isabella intercepts them, asking if they know who they beat up, which Zoro bluntly denies. As they move past them, she warns them that they started something by beating the enforcer, which will have consequences. Robin politely thanks her, but the Straw Hats still leave. Isabella watches them for a time, before departing on her own. Forty Theives Arc Ancient Sea Pirates Arc Wonderland Arc Acero Arc Automaton Arc Dark Syndicate Scraps Trivia *Isabella is designed after Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail. *In a similar strain to Vivi, Isabella went into self-imposed exile after her homeland was taken over by a crime syndicate. Also like Vivi, Isabella (as wel as her son) is considered an honorary member of the Straw Hats.